


BE Story Club: Juvia's Spore

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an Adaptation of the Breast Expansion Story club comic Spore, Juvia get exposed to her biology project and learns the mold she and her partner Gray are working on has some amazing side effects.Contains: Breast Expansion.





	BE Story Club: Juvia's Spore

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another Breast Expansion Comic Adaptation this time of Spore**

* * *

 

**Juvia’s POV**

I sat in the high school biology lab working on my project with my partner and best friend Gray…he’s also my crush but I’ve never pushed hard enough, or at least he hasn’t noticed probably because I have no curves to speak of. We were working on our senior project but it wasn’t going great.

“I still don’t get it.” I hummed.

“What’s not to get?” Gray asked.

“I just mean the concept, why are we fusing a bunch of molds?” I asked sitting on the stiff stool in the lab.

“Because hybridized plants make for great projects.” He explained.

“Okay but why mold?” I followed up pulling my mask down to smile “Why not pretty flowers?”

“Mold grows fast.” He told me “And you should keep your mask on.”

“You’re lucky you are cute.” Juvia giggled doing what he said “Or the science stuff would get annoying.”

“You only like me cause I’m an A student…Well we’re done here.” He said starting to clean up “Not much more we can do today.”

“Great.” I clapped “I’ll do phase three this weekend and bring it back on Monday. And for the record Juvia likes you because you’re cute!”

“Right, right.” He handed me the sample “Remember to document everything otherwise we won’t get credit, and make sure to keep your mask on.”

“Juvia will.” I laughed heading home.

I got home and did some documentation before throwing on a tank top and shorts for bed.

“Finally!” I stretched a bit as I threw my face mask out “The way Gray worries you’d think this was anthrax.”

I opened the door and let my cat, a black one, in.

“Sorry about making you wait outside Gajeel, had to keep you outside while I finished up.” I smiled as he walked in.

I picked the cat up and petted him a bit “This really isn’t how a girl should be spending her weekends…even if it does mean I get to spend time with Gray, not like he notices any way.”

I laid on my bed petting my cat as I turned off the light.

“Not like he would anyay, Juvia isn’t much to look at.”

* * *

 

**The Next Morning.**

“NYA!” I heard Gajeel meowing as I woke up.

“Ugh…morning.” I groaned a bit as he walked on my stomach “Huh?”

He stepped on my chest and I felt a strange pressure and sat up.

“WHAT?!”

Juvia looked down and saw her breasts were huge! I had gone to bed flat as a board and now I had double…no Triple D’s maybe even bigger!

“Holy…where did these come from?!” I gasped, my chest heaving up and down.

I lifted my tank top up and felt my breasts jiggle for the first time, even when I stood up I could feel the shift in my center of balance.

“Heavy.” I gasped a bit walking over to the full body mirror in my room “They don’t feel bad but how? Could it be…the mold?!”

I walked over and looked at the orange fuzzy stuff in the petri dish “I better go see Gray.

I fixed my top, grabbed a trench coat and headed over to Gray’s house.

“Juvia?” he answered the door looking a little confused “What is it?”

“Are you alone?” I asked letting myself into his house.

“Yeah Ur and Ultear went on some errands.” He said “Why?”

“Okay…don’t freak out.” I told him.

“What’s with the coat?” he kept asking question.

“I was doing some tests on the mold last night and may have had a reaction.” I opened it up and showed my tank top clad chest “There’s been some…swelling.”

“W-What happened?” he gasped seeing them.

“Calm down they’re only boobs.” I blushed a bit.

“Yeah but they don’t just grow overnight.” He said “At least not like that.”

“Juvia knew you’d overreact.” I pouted.

“Aren’t you worried?” he asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve never had boobs before so it’s kinda nice, weird but nice.” I giggled “Sides it’s just an allergy, it’s not permanent…right?”

“We can’t just ignore it, you need to go to the hospital.” He warned.

“What are we going to tell them?” I laughed “Our science project gave me huge boobs?”

“The project…” he mumbled.

“Well yeah what else could it be.” I said “Magic? Aliens? The Boob Fairy?”

“No I mean we left samples there.” He said getting nervous “Like tne times the amount you took home.”

“Well it’s Saturday so no one is going to mess with it.” I said.

“Some clubs and teams meet on the weekend.” He grabbed my wrist “We’ve got to find and quarantine the rest of that stuff.”

“Whoa don’t pull!” I yelped “Juvia hasn’t learned how to run with these yet!”

We got to school not much later and headed into the bio lab and saw a lot of stuff had been knocked over.

“What did this?” Gray wondered.

“Looks like the lizard got out.” I picked up the iguana “Someone probably forgot to feed him.”

“Well all the samples probably got sucked into the air vents.” Gray grumbled.

“That is bad.” Juvia nodded.

“Can we call someone now?” he asked.

“You know you should look on the Brightside.” I giggled hugging him, my breasts mushing into his back “I bet there’s a market for magic boob mold that would look great on your college applications. We’d have to patent it though.”

“Don’t want anyone stealing the invention of magic giant boob mold.” He laughed.

“And hey if the interviewers are male I bet I can net a full ride scholarship with these.” I cupped my chest “See it’s a win-win. There’s probably not enough to make a difference anyway so don’t worry too much.”

“I guess you’re right.” He sighed a bit as we got ready to head home “But you really should go get checked out.”

“Fine, fine, after lunch.” I smiled going our separate ways on the street.

* * *

 

**Monday.**

Over the weekend the swelling didn’t go down…if anything it picked up my breasts were as big as watermelons now.

“Gray!” I walked up to the boy on the street.

I was wearing a skirt, a tight and low cut red shirt and a small accessory jacket.

“I’m guessing you didn’t actually go to the hospital after all.” He sighed “Where did you go?”

“The mall…and the movies.” I said “But for your information I did go to the doctor to try and get a note to get out of gym class.

“And?”

“They told me to buy a sports bra like everyone else.” I sighed.

“I’ sorry about this.” He sighed.

“It’s okay, so what if my boobs are a little bigger than average.” I shrugged .

“A little?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Okay more than a little.” I said as we approached school “but I did manage to find a bra for these things so what’s the worst that could happen.”

We opened the doors and headed into school…and saw that every girl was looking extra busty.

“We’re going to jail.” Gray frowned.

“Hmm…Juvia doesn’t feel as special now.” I pouted a bit.

“Well it looks like you’re the biggest in the school.” He shrugged.

“Aw thanks for noticing.” I smiled and hugged him playfully.

Throughout the day I heard all sorts of rumors about what was happening, football team prank, the weird food in the cafeteria, etc. There were also a lot more eyes on me than I was used to but I walked with confidence through the cafeteria looking to meet Gray for lunch.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked as I sat down.

“I was hit on like one hundred times.” I giggled.

“What’s with your lunch?” he asked looking at my stacked tray.

“These things take a lot of fuel.” I laughed taking a big bite of a sandwich.

“I guess it all has to come from somewhere.” Gray hummed.

“You’re not worried anymore?” I asked.

“No one’s caller the cops yet so I guess it’s okay.” He sighed a bit.

“Good, I have a question for you.” I smiled “Are you…gay?”

“What?” Gray coughed nearly chocking on his soda.

“Well it’s just, we’ve been friends for a really long time and I flirt like mad with you, if I play any harder I’ll pull something.” I said shoving French fries into my mouth “and now I have enough cleavage to chock a pony but you still don’t pick up on any of my signals! What the hell?!”

“I just never thought of you like that is all…” he blushed a bit.

“Why not?” I huffed.

“You’re my friend.” He said.

I got up and grumbled “For someone so smart you’re really dumb!”

I avoided Gray for the rest of the school day and went right home after ward to sit alone in my room and just stew in depression. I heard a knock on the door and headed downstairs, answering it I found Gray.

“What?” I said flatly.

“I…” he sounded a little nervous but also apologetic “I was being dumb. I like you and if you think a relationship like that could work between us-.”

“Good enough!” I grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

I practically dragged Gray back to my room and ripped my top off.

“Fuck me.” I told him yanking his pants down and starting to suck his cock.

Gray groaned a bit as I started to bob my head and suck his lower head. My big tits pushed against his legs as her groaned more and more from my suction. He didn’t last long and soon we were moving fully onto the bed for some more intimate love making.

“OHH!” I moaned loudly as I laid on my back and Gray spread my legs, pushing into my walls and starting to fuck me.

As Gray pumped and I rocked my body, my breasts wobbling on my chest. Neither Gray or I had a lot of sexual experience but we were able to work together and move in time still our lack of experience did mean a lack of resistance so we both came rather quickly.

That didn’t mean we had to stop though, we changed positions, this time I laid on my stomach and let him do me doggy style, my tits pressed against the sheets as his crotch pumped and smacked against my butt.

After cumming that time I pushed Gray onto his back and rode him Cowgirl. My hips rolled and shimmied as my breasts jiggled, slapped and wobbled around entrancing him. Both of us moaned cumming yet again and a few more times before finally stopping.

“Wow.” Gray just blinked.

“That was worth the wait.” I giggled.

“I guess we’re going out now?” he asked.

“Of course.” I giggled pushing my boobs against him as I laid on his chest “And if I can find a Dress you’re taking me to prom!”

* * *

 

**A month later**

“I think we’re the only people to get featured in both Science Digest and Playboy.” Gray said as I dried my hair in the bathroom.

“I know right.” I laughed a bit.

“We got another offer for the formula last night, this time from a perfume company.” He said.

“Let’s talk about that later.” I walked out into the bedroom, my chest bouncing.

I had grow a little more, my breasts having doubled in size yet again to the size of extra large pumpkins.

“You know…” I sat in Gray’s lap, my breasts settling on mine “After all that’s happened I don’t think you’ve ever actually told me what you thought of these.”

“They’re very nice.” He laughed as I re-positioned so my huge rack was smothering his chest.

“I think so too.” I smirked as he squeezed them.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in future and consider supporting the original release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
